Ketahuan
by Fei Mei
Summary: Chie mengaku pada Yukiko, Rise, dan Naoto bahwa ia mengencani Souji. Tapi ternyata ... bukan hanya Chie saja yang dikencani pemuda itu! Lho? / AN: oneshot AR more warnings inside.


Walau sering cuek pada orang lain, tapi Chie adalah gadis yang baik pada teman-temannya, setia kawan pula. Dia akan merasa tidak enak hati jika harus merahasiakan sesuatu dari teman-temannya terutama yang perempuan: Yukiko, Rise, dan Naoto. Karena itulah Chie mengirim pesan pada ketiga teman perempuannya untuk bertemu di Junes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: ATLUS. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan, terinspirasi dari video 'Commu Break' (tapi itu P3) dan fanfict berjudul Commu Break oleh MaedaHikari dengan setting P3.**

 **Warning: mungkin OOC, oneshot**

 **.**

 **Ketahuan**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketiga gadis itu duduk mengitari salah satu meja di Junes. Chie agak tegang sendiri, memikirkan bagaimana baiknya cara menyampaikan rahasianya. Sedangkan tiga gadis yang lain tampak sibuk memikirkan kira-kira apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh teman mereka ini.

Akhirnya Chie menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, lalu ia berdeham. "Oke, jadi kurasa cukup jelas kalau kita berempat masing-masing suka pada Souji-kun."

Mendengar Chie yang langsung tembak begitu, Rise langsung menyemburkan minumannya, Yukiko agak tersedak, Naoto membelalakkan kedua matanya sambil rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi perkataan Chie benar, sih, walau mereka tidak pernah mengaku pada satu sama lain, nyatanya mereka memang menaruh rasa suka untuk sang ketua Tim Investigasi yang tampan nan cetar membahana badai menggelegar itu.

"L-lalu, kenapa?" tanya Yukiko.

Chie berdeham lagi. "Nah ... aku harus mengaku pada kalian. Walau tahu kalian juga suka padanya, tapi ... aku dan Souji-kun ... kami berpacaran ... "

Perlahan ketiga gadis yang bersamanya itu membelalakkan mata mereka, dan 'HAAAAHH?!' pun terdengar sampai Iwatodai. Oke, mungkin itu lebai, tapi intinya suara mereka keras banget.

Gadis berambut bob itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku! Aku dan Souji-kun sebenarnya sepakat untuk menjadikan ini rahasia dari orang-orang, karena takutnya ada perpecahan terutama di antara tim kita!"

"Souji senpai juga bilang begitu ke Rise!" sahut Rise sambil memasang wajah kesal.

Naoto mengerjap. "Apa maksudmu, Rise-san?"

"Aku juga pacaran dengan Souji senpai!" aku Rise. Lagi-lagi terdengar 'HAAAAHH?!' keras dari meja itu, tapi yang ber-hah-ria sekarang Yukiko dengan Naoto dan Chie. "Senpai juga minta agar hubungan kami dirahasiakan," kata Rise sambil mengangguk.

"S-sebenarnya ... aku dan Souji-kun juga begitu ... " ujar Yukiko pelan.

Sekarang ketiga Naoto, Chie, dan Rise sudah tidak ber-hah-ria lagi, berganti menjadi, 'EEEEHH?!' Sekarang tinggal Naoto. Ketiga teman detektif ini mendelik padanya, menunggu perkataan 'aku juga' dari gadis berambut biru pendek ini. Karena teman-temannya sudah mengaku, ya sudahlah.

"Aku sama, kami berpacaran diam-diam juga," ucap Naoto.

Mungkin mereka sudah capek berteriak 'hah' dan 'eh', jadi sekarang mereka hening. Masing-masing berpikir bagaimana ceritanya Souji bisa memacari keempat gadis bersamaan, dan empat-empatnya itu berteman baik pula! Pantas saja sering terjadi kecanggungan saat dua dari empat gadis ini menunggui Souji di salah satu lantai _dungeon_ , ternyata karena ini?

"S-Souji-kun tega banget mengempatkan kita begini!" kata Chie memecah keheningan.

"Sebenarnya ... ada kemungkinan bukan hanya kita berempat," kata Naoto.

"Maksudmu Souji senpai punya pacar lain selain kita berempat?" tanya Rise.

Naoto mengangguk. "Mungkin terdengar agak aneh, tapi beberapa minggu yang lalu saat aku di rumah sakit, aku melihat Senpai di salah satu ruangan. Aku tahu dia kerja sambilan di sana malam-malam jadi kupikir aku ingin menyapanya. Tapi sebelum aku masuk ruangan, kulihat tiba-tiba ia berpelukan dengan seorang perawat. Keesokan harinya aku bertemu dengan Senpai, dan langsung kutanya soal perawat itu. Katanya, Uehara-san terpeleset dan Senpai hanya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Tapi ia memanggil perawat itu dengan nama depannya."

Yukiko meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. "I-itu bisa dicurigai. Sebenarnya aku juga tak sengaja melihat ia dengan orang lain ... itu, tuh, Yumi Ozawa, ketua kelas Drama. Aku melihat mereka sedang berjalan di luar sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan. Souji-kun bilang mereka hanya sedang latihan drama. Tapi hari berikutnya lagi ia memeluk Ayane Matsunaga dari kelas musik!"

"Seriusan?" tanya Rise kaget. "Aku juga pernah melihat Senpai sedang berpelukan dengan seorang wanita di bukit! Senpai bilang wanita namanya Eri, _istri muda_ dari seorang pria beranak satu. Katanya sih, Eri itu terpeleset dan Senpai menangkapnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang kok, jadi klise, ya?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir ... kejadian yang sama juga terjadi pada Souji-kun dan Ai, deh," sambung Chie. "Tahu Ai Ebihara, kan? Aku pernah menangkap Ai dan Souji-kun berpelukan, Souji-kun bilang ia hanya menangkap Ai yang terpeleset, lalu dengan gugupnya Ai langsung bilang ia suka Kou dan bukan Souji-kun. Tapi itu tetap aneh!

Langsung saja keempat gadis ini mendumel kesal, karena ternyata pacar mereka itu adalah seorang _playboy_ cap kakap! Yosuke yang tidak sengaja datang ke _foodcourt_ , melihat keempat gadis ini, jadi ia menghampiri meja itu.

"Hai! Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Yosuke ramah.

Chie menoleh pada sahabat terdekat pacarnya ini. "Kami sedang membeicarakan soal Souji-kun!"

"Eh? Souji?" Yosuke mengerjap. "Omong-omong tentang Souji, aku punya gosip tentang dia! Jadi semalam aku sedang jalan-jalan naik sepeda, lalu melihat Souji sedang berpelukan dengan Mrs Nakajima di depan rumah wanita itu!"

Keempat gadis ini kaget. Siapa lagi Nakajima ini? Dan, Mrs—nyonya? Berarti sudah menikah?!

"Siapa Mrs Nakajima?" tanya Naoto.

"Itu lho, kalian ingat Shu? Murid lesnya Souji?" tanya Yosuke, keempat gadis ini mengangguk. "Nah, Mrs Nakajima itu ibunya Shu."

Para gadis _sweatdrop_ , serta tidak menyangka kalau salah satu tipe Souji adalah wanita yang sudah bersuami bahkan punya anak!

"Aku mau ketemu Souji senpai! Aku akan minta penjelasannya!" erang Rise.

Chie mengangguk. "Iya, aku juga! Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama ke rumahnya?"

"Ayo-ayo!" jawab Yukiko.

"Hah? Tapi Souji dari pagi katanya sudah keluar rumah, mau kencan dengan Marie," lapor Yosuke, secara tidak sengaja menuang minyak pada api yang sedang berkobar-kobar.

Naoto menghela. "Kalau aku punya penyakit jantung, entah sudah berapa kali aku kena serangan dalam beberapa belas atau puluh menit ini ... "

.

.

Yukiko, Chie, Rise, dan Naoto mencari Souji bersama-sama. Yosuke bilang bahwa ia tidak tahu kemana sang _Leader_ kencan dengan Marie—sebenarnya ia lebih tidak tahu lagi ada apa dengan keempat gadis ini. Jadi empat gadis ini berkeliling mencari sosok Souji atau minimal Marie.

Mereka menemukan mangsa—ralat, maksudnya menemukan Souji dipinggir danau dengan seorang ... eh, mungkin perempuan, berpakaian serba hitam. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Souji, sudah bungkuk, dan membawa payung hitam di tangannya. Jelas-jelas itu bukan Marie.

"Itu Souji-kun!" seru Yukiko. Dan mereka berempat pun dengan menggebu-gebu menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Senpai!" panggil Rise dengan sangat tidak santai

Yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati keempat gadis itu datang. Ia pun tersenyum. "Eh, halo!"

"Jangan 'eh, halo'! Jelaskan!" kata Chie setengah membentak.

Mungkin karena terkejut, perempuan serba hitam di samping Souji menoleh. "Ada apa ini? ada teman-temanmu, Sou-chan?" Dan pada saat itu untuk pertama kali keempat gadis yang sedang agak garang ini melihat sosok asli yang sedang bersama Souji.

"N-nenek-nenek?!" pekik Naoto pelan.

"Senpai! Ternyata tidak hanya seorang istri muda dan wanita yang sudah punya anak, tapi senpai juga memacari tua renta bau tanah begini?!" sahut Rise marah.

Jelas saja sang tua renta bau—pokoknya, wanita di samping Souji, langsung tersinggung. "Enak saja bau tanah! Parfumku ini wangi bunga mawar, lho!"

"Kalian kenapa, sih?" tanya Souji bingung.

"Kami tidak terima! Masa kau memacari kami berempat sekaligus, lalu berpelukkan dengan wanita-wanita yang lebih tua dan ada yang sudah berkeluarga, dengan seorang suster, nenek-nenek, dan kau berkencan dengan Ai serta Marie juga!" kata Chie marah.

"H-hah? Memacari?" tanya Souji, masih bingung.

"Jangan hah-heh-hah-heh! Pokoknya kita putus!" kata Naoto, dengan OOCnya, lalu pergi.

"Aku juga minta putus!" kata Rise juga, pergi menyusul Naoto.

"Souji-kun, aku tidak percaya kau begitu _playboy_ , kita putus!" sahut Yukiko lalu pergi juga.

"Kita putus!" kali ini Chie. "Kau beruntung punya wajah yang tampan sehingga aku tidak tega menggamparmu!" kemudian ia pergi juga.

Souji cengok melihat keempat gadis itu pergi, lalu ia mendengar suara dalam otaknya mengucapkan hal yang sama empat kali dengan gambaran kartu tarot yang berbeda:

' _The social link has become reversed! Until you reconcile, your relationship cannot move forward._ '

Lalu ia mendengar wanita tua di sebelahnya terkekeh dengan tidak manisnya. "Sou-chan, pacarmu ada banyak?" tanyanya.

Yang ditannya menoleh dan menggeleng. "Enggak, kok, Hisano-san ... Begini, aku memeluk Eri-san karena dia memang terpeleset, Sayoko-san karena dia memang sedang sangat sedih, Mrs Nakajima karena ia begitu senang Shu bisa dapat nilai tertinggi di kelasnya. Ai hanya mencoba berkencan denganku karena ia ingin memastikan bahwa ia benar suka pada temanku yang bernama Kou. Dengan Marie itu aku hanya menemaninya belanja di kota sebelah, tapi Yosuke cengin melulu kalau kami kencan. Sedangkan keempat gadis itu ... aku tidak ingat kalau aku _berpacaran_ dengan mereka."

"Mungkin kau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka berpikir kau mengajaknya pacaran?" tanya Hisano.

Souji menyerngit. "Ng, apa mengatakan tentang ia berarti bagiku, atau aku sangat senang dengannya, dan semacamnya, itu terdengar seperti mengajak pacaran?"

Hisano menyengir. "Bisa jadi menurut mereka begitu."

Pemuda ini mengangguk. "Aku akan bicara dengan mereka setelah ini."

"Lalu Sou-chan ... bagaimana dengan kita?" tanya Hisano. "Apakah kita berpacaran?"

...

...

...

Souji _sweatdrop_ parah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** endingnya gak sesuai dengan yang Fei harapkan. Hiks. Btw kalau di fict Commu Break-nya MaedaHikari, itu ada Elizabeth, tapi di sini Fei ga nyebut soal Margareth sama sekali. Omong-omong di P4 udah ada fict begini belom ya? Kalau ternyata udah ada ... yah ... yaudah #plak.

Review?


End file.
